


第六章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第六章

一开始，金容仙去A大的时候，文星伊还会跟她通电话报告行程，但过不久因为金容仙忙着要处理社团的东西而文星伊忙着准备高考，久而久之联络的时间就减少了。但是文星伊向金容仙保证自己是在为他们的未来在努力所以叫金容仙放心等他去A大。

“星～，我想吃这个。”丁辉人用着可爱的声音对文星伊说。

“当然好啦我的小宝贝，你要什么我都买给你。”说完文星伊就在丁辉人的唇上亲了一口。

“讨厌～”

X

话说他们俩是怎么在一起的呢？

在丁辉人生日那一天，她的家人帮她举办了一个生日party让她和她的朋友们一起庆祝这当然少不了邀请文星伊啦。他们全部玩得很嗨，喝了很多酒，但文星伊并没有喝醉，他便拿着丁辉人的房卡把她送回房间。丁辉人喝醉了就迷迷糊糊的跟文星伊告白。文星伊吓着了，他没有想到原来丁辉人也对他有意思。在文星伊还在思考的时候，丁辉人亲了他。喝了酒的丁辉人紧紧地贴着文星伊的身体，本能的挑逗他。文星伊哪经得起诱惑，再加上金容仙都不给他碰，他早就憋坏了，不一会儿两人就纠缠在一起到干柴烈火的地步了。

第二天，房间里一片狼藉，床上的两具赤裸裸的身体到了中午才悠悠起来。先起过来的丁辉人觉得自己的头快要炸了一样，下一秒她就回忆起昨天的一些片段，包括他和文星伊暧昧的模样。她心头一紧，转头一看，果真是文星伊，她僵在原地，不知如何是好。因为是第一次所以她的下体痛得无法行走，但她实在是尿急所以她叫醒文星伊让他抱自己去上厕所。文星伊也是被自己昨天的行为吓着了，在想怎么办的时候，便听见丁辉人开口问他，他们现在是什么关系。文星伊想着将错就错吧，告诉丁辉人“不是我女朋友难道是我妈吗？”两人相拥在一起，文星伊心想只要她们两人不知道对方的存在他就能平安无事了。

X

“宝贝，那我们现在去X餐厅吧！我要吃到你破产。”

“你想吃就吃吧，但是晚上要换我吃你哦。”文星伊猥琐的笑着说。

“不跟你说话了，我先进去了！”

文星伊跟着丁辉人的身后进去那间餐厅，丁辉人一进去便跑去抱着一个女生。我的妈丫，既然是金容仙？！文星伊本想转身离开，没想到丁辉人喊了他叫他过去。他只能硬着头皮去了。

“嗨宝贝！”文星伊对着两人喊道。

“你怎么会在这里啊？”金容仙跑上前去抱着文星伊问道。而在一旁的丁辉人才发现他们是认识的，应该关系不错。

“啊，对了我的女朋友和朋友。”文星伊假装她们其中一人只是普通朋友。他小声的告诉丁辉人，刚才文妈打电话叫他们马上回去然后叫她先上车等他，让他跟金容仙说两句话。

“她是谁怎么感觉你们很熟呢？还有你不是要准备高考吗，怎么还有时间来这里啊？”

“容～我好想你啊，而且我不可能24小时都在温习吧，我们俩只是比较谈得来的朋友罢了，不要担心好吗？相信我，我很快就去找你了。还有我妈刚打给我说有急事要找我，我先走了，再见。”文星伊亲了金容仙的脸颊一口就赶紧离开了。

金容仙心想有她的小学妹帮忙看着她的男朋友真是幸运极了，要多多联络才行。此时的文星伊根本不想两人再有什么交际了。


End file.
